


Crimson Temptation

by Krimmro



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krimmro/pseuds/Krimmro
Summary: He was temptation personified and Hyunwoo was caught in his web.





	Crimson Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InWayTooManyFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWayTooManyFandoms/gifts).



> For my recipient; I really hope you like it! It was fun and sexy to write! Please enjoy my word vomit, I really did my best!

•••••

Red. 

The colour of lust.

Hate. 

Temptation. 

The crimson shade that bled from severed veins. Ablaze with lustrous vibrancy, it allured wandering eyes and drew wanted attention the way the scarlet garment revealed smooth clavicle. Tight black pants embraced subtle curves, sparkling jewels covered and decorated the ear’s cartilage, ringed fingers curled delicately around the half empty glass, nails painted deep crimson, smile seductive, eyes beautified with shaded smoky powder to make those almond eyes flirt with anyone who sought their attention. 

He oh so elegantly displayed both shameless sensuality and innocent anticipation. Everything about him was bold and modest, a vixen blessed with sumptuous curves and mysterious shadows. Adorned by women and men, he radiated attraction. Each person an insect enticed by the dazzle of his aura and each caught in his web. 

He was temptation personified. 

Hyunwoo found himself unable to look away from the man on the dance floor, hips moving provocatively to the beat of the music. They spoke a language all on their own, a powerful and intimate expression; a language Hyunwoo spoke all too well. His senses were tainted by strong drink and yet he was intoxicated more by the sight of the sphinx-like stranger but the inebriation didn’t stop him from pursuing that which he desired most. Glazed over eyes met over the group of dancing bodies and Hyunwoo gave his head a nudge towards the backrooms, a subliminal invitation meant for the gorgeous being and no one else. The man’s eyes followed Hyunwoo’s body down and back up. 

Hyunwoo had never seen a more devilish smirk.   
•  
Hyunwoo barely had time to close the door before the man grabbed him by the hips, initiating the first hungry kiss of pure desire and lust. Having those slender hips pinned between Hyunwoo’s and the wall spurred them on. Urgency propelled them forward into a frenzy of heated open-mouthed kisses. Needy fingers pulled on Hyunwoo’s black hair, the shorter males desperate desire obvious by the grinding of his pelvis. The blood rushed to Hyunwoo’s cock, forming a bulge to match his partners. 

To catch his breath, Hyunwoo stopped kissing the mysterious stranger to remove his low-cut shirt. He dropped it to the floor, displaying his toned pecs and sculpted abs under the dim light of the room. The pads of the stranger’s fingers caressed the curve of Hyunwoo’s breast, eliciting a soft sigh from the shirtless man from the sensuous massage on his chest. 

“I’m Hyunwoo.” He introduced, half lidded eyes watching the other man’s face. 

“Kihyun.”

Their introduction was short, hormones impassioned and boners raging in their jeans but Hyunwoo couldn’t deny that Kihyun’s voice was sweeter than the taste on his lips. He yearned to hear what noises Kihyun could make in the heat of culmination. They made quick the removal of the rest of their clothes, pants and shirts scattered along the carpeted floor. Naked and hard, they explored each other’s body with curious hands and lips on top the silk maroon sheets of the bed. 

Hyunwoo nipped at Kihyun’s collarbone, teeth scraping the soft skin above bone whilst his hand caresses the delicate curve of Kihyun’s hip. The bottles of oils by the bedside proved useful when Hyunwoo recalled he needed lube. He poured the creamy, citrus scented oil onto his eager digits and met Kihyun’s darkened eyes. His oiled fingers inched farther along the smoothness of Kihyun’s skin. Deeper. Lower. Kihyun gasped in anticipation and opened his legs for Hyunwoo who worked the beautiful man open. 

Kihyun’s breathy moans worked Hyunwoo into a lust-filled stupor. Carefully he angled his fingers just right, cock twitching when Kihyun whined out. Pleased with the reaction, Hyunwoo continued to assault Kihyun’s sweet spot and watched the brunet squirm as pleasure was forced upon him. 

“Ah Hyunwoo-“ 

Damn, that simple and erotic moan went right to Hyunwoo’s aching dick. 

“Hu-hurry-“ 

“Relax, baby, we have all night.” Hyunwoo revelled in Kihyun’s tight, wet heat, loving the quivers and convulsions the more he rubbed Kihyun’s prostate. “I want to watch you come undone.” He stretched his fingers, captivated by Kihyun in more ways than one. The slight flush of red across his cheeks, the rise and fall of his chest with every heavy and brisk breath, the slight curve of his cock against his abdomen. His face was as radiant as the reddest rose, smooth to the touch. Kihyun appeared to be the epitome of celestial beauty. 

Hyunwoo stopped his ministrations to pull his fingers out, figuring the brunet on the bed was close by the way his hips rolled into those thick fingers. He grabbed the bottle of oil and poured a fair amount on his cock, grunting at the cool kiss of the oil on his hot girth. The euphoria of a new lover fuelled his craving for sex, the new smells, touches, sights; all  
imbued with the sweet scent of anticipation. 

The red sheets contrasted ethereally against Kihyun’s nude complexion. The look in those dark eyes beckoned to Hyunwoo, calling him, seducing him. Trapped in his web of ardor. 

Hyunwoo climbed between Kihyun’s legs, bending down to kiss his bare neck. He sucked on the flesh, love bites matching the tint of red underneath them. The burn of a pleasurable pain followed Kihyun’s nails as he scratched at Hyunwoo’s shoulder blades. This wasn’t going to be sweet and sincere, no, this was going to be rough and dirty. 

Hyunwoo reached between their bodies and guided himself to Kihyun’s ass, entering the brunet slowly. Kihyun groaned as Hyunwoo buried himself deep inside, stilling for a moment to let them both adjust. Hyunwoo was thick, girth stretching him open and Kihyun was ready to be wrecked. Slowly he pulled out and slid back in, the feeling of being swallowed into Kihyun was indescribable. Tight. Hot. Delicious. 

“Oh yeah, fuck my ass... mmm-“ Impatient, Kihyun’s hips rolled back and forth, begging Hyunwoo to go faster. To peak his euphoria faster. 

“Slow down, baby.” Hyunwoo sat up, strong hands curled around Kihyun’s hips to keep them still. “We will get there.” High on the body’s natural oxytocin, Hyunwoo found a rhythm he enjoyed despite Kihyun’s protesting whimpers. It was agonizing for both of them but Hyunwoo’s goal was to make this last for both of them. He wanted to drown in Kihyun - body and soul. 

Yet, Hyunwoo couldn’t help but oblige in Kihyun’s wants. Gradually his thrusts increased in speed, gratifying Kihyun and enticing him to moan louder. 

God, Hyunwoo thought this a thousand times already, and he started to question his sanity, but Kihyun was so fucking gorgeous. Especially with his wrist against his mouth to shyly muffle his moaning. “Don’t. I want to hear you.” It would be an amazing triumph to make Kihyun moan so loud that his honey voice carried over the thrum of music from the club down the hall. 

Pleasure building, Hyunwoo fucked Kihyun faster, body burning blissfully. Skin slapped against skin, a zesty musical song only Kihyun and Hyunwoo understood in this moment. 

“Oh fuck-“ Kihyun gripped his leaking cock, fisting it faster than Hyunwoo’s thrusts. Orgasm impending, Kihyun upped his pleasure by tweaking his own nipple. His dark damp hair stuck to his forehead, body bouncing up the bed from Hyunwoo’s ruthless thrusts.   
And seeing Kihyun touch himself gave Hyunwoo that push. Without warning, he thrusted harder, abs burning deliciously. The bed squeaked from the rough intensity, knocking into the headboard. 

Kihyun gasped, hand flying up to the headboard where he pressed against it to ground himself from such powerful pushes forward. What hair the wasn’t stuck to their heads swayed, senses heightening. 

Their eyes found one another, locked in a passionate storm and consumed them until they were satisfied. 

Hyunwoo grunted, bending down once more to take those rosy lips against his. The whimper from Kihyun was like a drug all on its own and Hyunwoo knew he was already addicted to its effects. He dropped his head, forehead pressed to Kihyun’s shoulder and felt an electric charge from Kihyun’s lips brushing his ear. 

Sweat trickled down Hyunwoo’s clavicle, breath heavy, ghosting over Kihyun’s neck and the brunet started to tense. His muscles trembled, cock pulsing deep inside Kihyun. Hyunwoo felt deep whirlpools of sensations swirling through his body and consciousness. Every cell burst with pockets of ecstasy, hips slowing to bask in the intense palpitations which coursed through him. 

Kihyun was growing tighter around him, moans increasing in volume. He was close too, using Hyunwoo’s body as a lifeline when he finally orgasmed. Dick convulsing between them as he came hard. 

Sparks of red flashed behind Hyunwoo’s eyelids, endorphins releasing just as he did inside Kihyun’s writhing body. He shuddered, both of their tingling bodies were covered in dewy sweat. Hyunwoo dropped down, suctioning them together as the music continued to play somewhere in the distance mixed with the hefty breathing from their mouths.

Hyunwoo didn’t lay on Kihyun for long, hardly a minute if that just to catch his laboured breathing. He lifted himself up, eyeing Kihyun’s fucked out expression. Eyelids heavy, lips puffy and parted, the essence of post coital bliss hung in the air like a misty blanket. 

Keeping the eye contact, Kihyun balanced himself on his arm as his other arm extended up, hand cusping Hyunwoo’s sharp jawline. He swore he saw Kihyun’s eyes flash red, scarlet iris’ took over the brown and Hyunwoo drowned in a sea of red. Thick, rugged black horns appeared on Kihyun’s head and curled down beside each pointed ear. Large wings of red fanned out behind the brunet. Blood red feathers draped over the sheets, almost covering the spade-pointed tail waving back and forth. And a wicked smile revealed sharp fangs that looked hungry for blood. 

The light played tricks on him, they must be. Someone had to have drugged him. But then it made sense: the lust, the otherworldly aura emitted from Kihyun. Why temptation was hard to ignore and lust was easy to indulge in. Kihyun was an incubus. But Hyunwoo wasn’t afraid, instead he wanted more. If he were to die by this creatures hand, Hyunwoo would have no complaints. Tonight, Kihyun was his. 

The sexy incubus licked his lips and uttered something that caused Hyunwoo’s heart flutter and his cock surge back to life inside the creature of hell. 

“Fuck me again.” 

 

•••••


End file.
